<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From a Certain Point of View by starlight_and_seafire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482285">From a Certain Point of View</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire'>starlight_and_seafire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damerey Daily 2020 [58]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Force Tree, Force Visions, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Woolamanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Crait, sometimes her visions came to her with a sudden, sparkling clarity, so vividly real, like she could reach out and touch them.</p>
<p>Other times, they were just symbols, abstract images or sensory details, things that shouldn’t be possible but were . . . at least, from a certain point of view.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damerey Daily 2020 [58]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Damerey Daily 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From a Certain Point of View</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Damerey Daily 2/6/20 prompt: They’re fascinating. It’s like being inside a dream or something. There’s truth but no logic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Crait, sometimes her visions came to her with a sudden, sparkling clarity, so vividly real, like she could reach out and touch them.</p>
<p>Other times, they were just symbols, abstract images or sensory details, things that shouldn’t be possible but were . . . at least, from a certain point of view.</p>
<p>There’s one that returns over and over again. In it, she sees a tree — no, she <em>is</em> the tree, rooted deep in the soil, her branches reaching for the sky, stable yet free, her spirit alive and aglow like the tree’s ethereal blue-green shimmer.</p>
<p>Then, she’s not the tree, but a colorful, chubby animal, one she has no word for, sprinting along the branches of the jungle trees. At first she’s alone, but is soon joined by another, both of them hooting and hollering happily in the sunshine.</p>
<p>Soon they’re joined by a third, this one young—a child.</p>
<p>Each time that vision returns, she feels like she can’t breathe for the overwhelming emotions—</p>
<p>Freedom. Joy. Love.</p>
<p>So, so much love.</p>
<p>As her eyes spring open, words float into her mind, though she’s not exactly sure from where.</p>
<p><em>One day it will make sense</em>.</p>
<p>She smiles and whispers, “I know.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>